30 Day Challenge
by FriendshipIsGhostly
Summary: For Phanniemay14. I'm going to try to do one for each day but I can get distracted easily. Rated for language for now.


_I do not own Danny Phantom. These are just my ramblings. _

**Space**

Danny reached forward to adjust the lens on his telescope for the third time in the past hour. Whether it was due to his trepidation, excitement, or the fact that he couldn't actually get the lens to focus on his chosen focal point, he wasn't sure. It was probably D, all of the above. He leaned down to look through the eye piece, fiddling with the settings a bit more before straightening up again.

He had been waiting eagerly for this lunar eclipse for weeks, taking more than the usual amount of precautions to make sure he would be uninterrupted during this special night. Sighing, he moved away from the scope and dropped onto his back in the grassy field where he had chosen to view the moon from. The show wasn't due to start for another hour, and his friends weren't likely to show for at least another twenty minutes.

That gave him plenty of time to relax just with himself, and despite the love he had for his friends and family, he was suddenly very grateful for it. Fishing his ipod out of a pocket, he nestled the earbuds in place and clicked shuffle.

_Close your tired eyes…relax and then._

His eyelids did indeed begin to droop as the soothing beat seemed to vibrate his very bones, echoing off the inside of his skull pleasantly.

_Count from one to ten, and open them._

He counted down softly to himself, mouthing the numbers yet not speaking out loud.

_All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down._

Suddenly his mouth was cold and dry, like he had swallowed a handful of mints. He cracked open his eyes slowly only to see a soft, blue mist escape from between his parted lips.

_But not this time._

There was no way in heaven or hell he was moving from his grassy bed, not tonight. He peeked at the darkened sky. The moon was still very much there, glowing bright white against the black. His breath misted in front of his eyes again and he sighed, reaching for that icy cold sensation that was at the core of his very being. Two white rings blazed into existence and swiftly passed over his reclined body, leaving his ghostly half in its wake.

Danny moved slowly, pausing his song and calmly taking the earbuds out of his ears. To his surprise he didn't have to actually look for the ghost, Nocturne was sitting beside him calmly on the grassy hill, his empty eyes trained on the moon. Danny waited, not very willing to jump straight into battle if it could be avoided.

A long moment of silence passed and the boy looked at his ipod for the time. The eclipse would happen in another forty minutes. He had time. Standing quietly, he brushed himself off and crossed his arms.

"What do you want this time Nocturne?"

The ghost merely tilted his head and looked at the halfa for a few seconds before returning his gaze to the sky. Danny's eyes narrowed, not liking being brushed off so easily and quickly. Before he could move however, the ghost spoke.

"Stars are quiet beautiful, aren't they?"

The ghost teen blinked, take back a bit by his enemy's nonchalant mood. Danny tilted his head in confusion before replying carefully, his voice guarded.

"They are, especially out here, away from all the town's lights."

"You may relax." The ghost stated, noticing the boy's discomfort. "I am not here to do battle. Merely observe the eclipse." Nocturne chuckled and gestured at the telescope, which had been completely forgotten by Danny. "I take it you are here to do the same."

The halfa felt his face warm up in embarrassment and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Danny!" A new voice forced him to turn away from the ghost, and he spotted Sam and Tucker running over. They stopped short however when they noticed their friend wasn't alone. Both of them cautiously eyed Nocturne and took those last few steps towards Danny. Tucker looked at him in confusion.

"What's with him? Is he here to fight you or…"

"Or what, seems like." Sam observed, noting that the starry ghost made no move towards them. He hadn't even looked at them since their arrival. Danny sighed and pulled them a little further away to talk.

"He says he wants to watch the eclipse too, but I'm not so sure how he got out of the ghost zone. I could've sworn I locked it up tight before leaving."

"Maybe your dad opened it? It's happened before." Tucker offered. Danny grumbled.

"I sure hope not, but what's done is done. What do you guys think?" They needed to make a decision; force Nocturne to fight and send him back to the ghost zone or….let him stay and watch the eclipse with them. Tucker looked over his shoulder nervously then back at Danny.

"I don't know man, he could pull some dirty trick while we're not looking." He reasoned. Danny looked to Sam. She was staring back at the ghost, seemingly lost in thought. Her response didn't surprise him in the least, and he grinned.

"I say we let him stay." Tucker gawked at her open mouthed and Danny chuckled.

"Then he stays." The halfa felt the familiar warmth as the rings washed over his body, turning him back to his human form in a flash of brilliant light. The three friends headed back over to where the ghost sat with the telescope with friendly smiles.

After all, who doesn't love space?


End file.
